Lo dare todo!
by Judith S
Summary: Basado en el juego de "final fantasy XII revenant wings". Tomaj se enamora deseperadamente de Phila y hara cualquier cosa para ganarsela. Tomaj X Phila
1. Chapter 1

Antes de leer quiero advertir, que este fic, no sería original del Final fantasy XII, sino del final fantasy XII revenant wings, pero no hay ninguna sección de este final… En fin, solo decir que quizás algunas personas no hayan jugado ha este juego, pero

Antes de leer quiero advertir, que este fic, no sería original del Final fantasy XII, sino del final fantasy XII revenant wings, pero no hay ninguna sección de este final… En fin, solo decir que quizás algunas personas no hayan jugado ha este juego, pero si al 12, verán que hay algún que otro personaje que no les sonara. Igualmente, espero que disfruten de este fic.

**Lo daré todo!**

Diario del barco volador

-¿¿Amor imposible??

Átame a ti, a quererte

no quiero separarme

quiero seguirte

átame a tus ilusiones

a tus sueños y a ti misma

átame a lo que significas

a tus palabras y tu presencia

átame a ti para que pueda amarte… **Tomaj**

Últimamente, el patrón lee muchos libros de poesía, pero apenas come y duerme. No se que le debe suceder… **Cu Shit**

**...**

Vaan y su grupo, se encontraban en una batalla. Tomaj, dio el chivadazo de que cerca de aquella zona rocosa, había un buen tesoro. Aunque como de costumbre, todo buen tesoro, estaba custodiado por monstruos y este no iba ha ser una exención. El tesoro se encontraba en la cima de la montaña y mientras Vaan y Lyud exterminaban los monstruos a su paso, Penelo les cubría con magia sanadora. Phila era la encargada de llegar arriba de todo junto a Kytes. Los pies de la montaña ya estaban limpios de monstruos, pero en la cima, empezaban ha bajar un montón de ellos. Vaan y Lyud intentaban subir con rapidez y habilidad, pero Vaan tropazo y cayó montaña a bajo, junto a Penelo. Lyud siguió subiendo la montaña, pero los monstruos ya estaban rodeando a Phila y Kytes. Con mucha maestría, Kytes utilizo piro+ + para deshacerse de la primera fila de monstruos, pero empezaron ha aparecer más y más. Phila utilizó onda sónica y se deshizo de otra fila, pero sin querer empujo a Kytes y este rodó montaña ha bajo como Vaan. Ahora Phila estaba sola. Aunque la muchacha había colocado todo tipo de trampas por el alrededor, solo sirvieron para que los otros cayeran en ellas. No le quedaba nada más que hacer que enfrentarse ella sola contra todos aquellos enemigos. Todos aquellos monstruos empezaban ha cargar sus ataques, Phila empezó ha rezar, pero Lyud la cogió en brazos y se alzaron en aire. Se habían salvado de la situación, por el momento, porque al bajar y reunirse con Vaan, Penelo y Kytes, el numero de monstruos aumento más, y estos bajaban furiosos la montaña.

Vaan: Ohh mierda…

Penelo: Que hacemos!?

Kytes: Nos mataran ha todos!!

Vaan: Si no fuera por esta dichosa herida en la pierna…

Penelo: Seguirías sin poder ganarlos.

Lyud: Pero no has de sentirte mal por ser torpe y caer de una montaña que tiene una inclinación de 80 grados. Es importante no sentirte mal por el mero hecho de intentar salvar tú caída agarrándote a una roca, que se veía des de gran distancia que estaba condenada a caer junto a quien la cogiera.

Vaan: Oye, lyud… Tú recuperaste el alma?

Lyud: Si.

Vaan: Pues no lo parece. Que sepas que hay cosas que no se deben decir…

Kytes: (susurrando a Phila)…Aunque sean verdad…

Penelo: Basta de discusiones! Acaso no veis en que situación nos encontramos!?

De repente apareció el barco volador de Vaan (El mió se llama Tiduj, así que a partir de ahora le llamara así, ok?), el cual era pilotado por Balthier. Se abrió una compuerta del barco, donde estaba Fran. Disparo una flecha atada a una cuerda, luego, ato la otra parte de la cuerda al Tiduj. Balthier mantuvo el barco quieto para que la cuerda no se rompiera. Los de abajo empezaron a trepar por ella. El último en subir, era Vaan. Cuando llevaba la mitad del camino hecho, se dio cuenta de que por la cuerda empezaron a subir los monstruos más ligeros. Balthier puso en marcha el Tiduj. Uno de los monstruos (Alraune o tomate malvado, depende de cómo queráis llamarlo) empezó ha alcanzar ha Vaan. Le cogió de la pierna y ambos cayeron en la cima de la montaña. Vaan empujo con mala leche al tomate malvado y al asomarse, vio como los otros monstruos subían la montaña. Aunque tuvo una pequeña alegría para la vista, al ver que el tesoro que anhelaban estaba detrás de él. Balthier acerco el barco a la montaña, Vaan agarró el tesoro y subió justo a tiempo.

Arriba del Tiduj, todos celebraban la victoria.

Vaan: Uff… Ha ido de muy poco… Si ese maldito tomata no me hubiera cogido la pierna herida, os puedo garantizar que no me hubiera caído.

Penelo: Ya, pero… La pierna que te dolía no era la derecha? El tomate te ha cogido la izquierda.

Vaan: Eeemm… Bueno… Estooo… Te lo debe haber parecido. Desde arriba quizás has confundido mi derecha con tú izquierda…

Penelo: Ya, claro… ¬¬

Se escuchan unos pasos que corren hasta la sala de reuniones (o puente).

Tomaj: Hola ha todos! Que tal ha ido la búsqueda? Ha habido suerte? (Ve el cofre) Oh, si. Buen trabajo. Vamos, abridlo. Ya veréis.

Vaan: De hecho, quería recuperarme un poco, pero lo abriré.

Vaan se pone en pie y abre el cofre. Todos tenían caras ilusionadas, pero se apagaron de golpe al ver que el cofre solo contenía dos piedras pequeñas de color rubí.

Vaan: Bueno… Es bonito… Pero… Esperaba… … … Más.

Kytes: Ya. Yo también.

Tomaj: Claro (algo triste)… … … A ti te gusta, Phila?

Phila: Yo… También esperaba otra cosa. Es que veras, he arriesgado…

Kytes: Hemos!

Phila: Hemos arriesgado mucho por… Esto.

Tomaj: Ya… Entonces, no ha gustado ha nadie?

Penelo: Ya se que son piedras preciosas, pero solo son dos… Y muy pequeñas y comunes.

Tomaj: Entonces, si nadie las quieres, me las quedo yo.

Phila: Ooh. Todo esto para nada…

Tomaj: Pero no te gustan los tesoros?

Phila: Si. Pero a mi me gustan tesoros… Diferentes.

Tomaj: Entiendo… Bueno. Tampoco es para tanto la desilusión, no?

Kytes: Como que no es para tanto!? Phila y yo hemos corrido gran peligro por ese "gran tesoro"!

Tomaj: Bueno. Os puedo garantir que no era mi intención de que pasara nada.

Phila: Pero aun y así, deberías informarte mejor! Casi me matan! Todavía suerte que estaba Lyud…

Tomaj: ¿Lyud? ¿¡Qué ha hecho Lyud!?

Vaan: La salvo en un momento crucial. Es todo un valiente y un héroe.

Kytes: No como tú, que nunca arriesgas el pellejo. ¬¬

Tomaj: Que has dicho!? (Le mira furioso)

Kytes: Ay, que miedo! (Sale corriendo)

Balthier: Es igual. Dejemos correr el asunto. Lo pasado, pasado esta. Esto no tiene porque cambiar nada. El error de Tomaj tampoco ha sido tan grabe. Al fin y al cabo, al final nadie ha salido lastimado.

Vaan: Habla por ti!

Balthier: Bueno… Casi nadie…

Phila: Menudo día. Esto lo tenemos que apuntar en el diario de Tiduj.

Diario del Tiduj

-Que gran decepción!

Hoy Tomaj nos la ha jugado. Estábamos rodeados de monstruos y ha habido un momento que iban todos ha por mi. Suerte que Lyud estaba allí y me salvo. Este egul, es todo un hombre y tiene el corazón, tan grande como sus magnificas alas. Aaay… Daría lo que fuera para volver ha volar junto ha él. Él y yo… **Phila**

A Phila le gusta Lyud!! **Kytes**

No digas tonterías! Solo me gustaría ser su amiga! Y deja de mirar todo lo que escribo en el diario! **Phila**

Vale, ya lo dejo. Solo diré que Tomaj debería tomar mejor nota de las misiones en las que vamos. **Kytes**

Si, debería mirar mejor el terreno, el lugar donde esta el tesoro, los enemigos que puede haber allí, las condiciones climáticas, la dificultad del asunto, el tipo de tesoro que estamos buscando… Ya sabes, Kytes, lo básico. **Phila**

**. ..**

Por la noche mientras todos cenaban esa deliciosa comida de Penelo, la cual parecía moverse y ser radioactiva, Tomaj se automarginaba en un rincón de la nave mientras escribía más en el diario de Tiduj.

Tomaj: Maldito Lyud… "Que si sus alas son tan grandes como su corazón…" ¡Pamplinas! Esto son estupideces! ¡Ese Lyud no tiene ni idea de con quien se la esta jugando!

Cu Shit: ¿Patrón?

Tomaj: Hola, Cu Shit. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Cu Shit: Si sigue aquí solo se va ha resfriar. ¿Tampoco va ha comer esta noche, patrón?

Tomaj: No tengo hambre. Es más, creo que me sentaría mal comer "eso".

Cu Shit: Al patrón la pasa algo.

Tomaj: Si… Pero no te preocupes. Lo solucionare. Por cierto. Tú sabes de algún sitio donde conseguir información fiable?

Cu Shit: Cu Shit sabe un sitio, se llama Wildcity. Esta algo lejos de aquí. Debería ir con barco volador.

Tomaj: No hay problema.

Cu Shit: Pero tampoco es un lugar seguro. Para conseguir información de la buena, has de captar la atención del informante.

Tomaj: Captar la atención?

Cu Shit: Si. Normalmente… Con peleas. Y hay todo tipo de razas agresivas; Bangaas, Secs, Humes… E incluso una raza opuesta a los Egules, son parecidos a demonios, con cuernos, alas de murciélago y cola en punta… No recuerdo con certeza su nombre…

Tomaj: Son muy peligrosos…?

Cu Shit: Peligrosísimos! Son una raza muy fuerte, aunque nunca he visto ha uno de ellos con mis propios ojos. Pero Nono me lo contó…

Tomaj: Humm… Entonces ir allí es peligroso…

_Vaan: La salvo en un momento crucial. Es todo un valiente y un héroe._

_Kytes: No como tú, que nunca arriesgas el pellejo._

Tomaj: … … … (Baja una de sus cejas y grita con valor) Lo haré!

Cu Shit: Pero Cu Shit se preocupa por la salud del patrón!

Tomaj: Podré hacerlo. Es más, me muero de ganas de hacer algo que ponga adrenalina a mi cuerpo, en serio… Me encanta…

Cu Shit: Patrón…

Tomaj: Si…?

Cu Shit: Le tiemblan las piernas…

Tomaj: Es de la emoción! Y también porque hace frío!

Cu Shit le mira con preocupación, se quita su pequeña chaqueta y se la pone por encima a Tomaj.

Cu Shit: Cuídese mejor, patrón.

Tomaj: Descuida.

A la hora de dormir Tomaj continuó haciendo planes internos; tomaría prestado el Stratler y escribió en el diario.

Diario del Tiduj

Préstame atención!

Oye! Si soy yo! El pobre iluso que se sienta tras de ti.

Solo escribo para decirte lo que antes no presentí,

Lo que yo creía que no me pasaría a mí,

Para escribirte eso que me cuesta tanto trabajo decir.

Algo que siento, que nadie podría evitar

Un sentimiento que hace mi corazón vibrar,

Ni el más hermoso de los sueños me haría olvidar,

Que te adoro, te amo y no lo puedo negar.

Mi corazón confundido no sabe que hacer,

Porque mi mente loca dice que esto no puede ser,

Pero siento que algo debo yo saber,

Y es que si como yo te amo, tú me has de querer. **Tomaj**

**...**

Tomaj se levanto muy temprano, el sol todavía no había salido y se dirigió hacia el Stratler. Nunca antes había pilotado uno de esos barcos, pero estaba dispuesto ha hacer lo que fuera para impresionar a Phila. No le costo coger la llave de la nave, una vez dormido Balthier en el Tiduj… Zaas! Y listo, ahora él tenía la llave. Empezaba ha plantearse ha ser ladrón, ya que había robado un objeto a Balthier, el pirata del aire! No paraba de tirarse flores hasta que volvió a la realidad. Se encontraba delante de aquel complicado volante. No sabía ni por donde empezar. ¿Debía poner la llave primero? ¿Y si le pedía una contraseña o algo la dichosa nave? Finalmente, todo decidido, se sentó, agarro el volante y coloco la llave…! … … … No pasaba nada… … … ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? Levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de que no había energía ni para encender las luces.

Tomaj: Cagada la tengo… Ahora mismo no puedo volver al Tiduj, despertar a Balthier y decirle, "Perdona, pero es que te he robado la llave del Stratler y resulta que no puedo irme porque no tiene energía"… Más idiota no puedo ser!!

Se deja caer en la silla dejando los brazos caídos. De repente, siente que una mano, pequeña y fría le coge de la suya. La reacción es rápida; Tomaj pega un vote y se pone de pie encima del asiento, colocándose en postura de ataque. Pero su espanto es reducido al ver a Cu Shit mirándole preocupado.

Cu Shit: Puedo ayudarle en algo, patrón?

Tomaj: Oh, eras tú… No me pegues esos sustos, que casi me da algo…

Vuelve ha dejarse caer en el asiento y nuevamente una mano le agarra. Se gira y ve que es Nono.

Tomaj: Nono?

Nono: Yo mismo, kupo. Se puede saber que le hace al Stratler?

Tomaj: Te juro que lo cogía prestado, inmediatamente lo devolvía…

Nona: No ves que no tiene combustible?

Tomaj: Si… Oye, te lo pido por favor… Ayúdame.

Nono: Cu Shit ya me ha contado lo que planea, kupo.

Tomaj: Solo utilizare la nave unos segundos. Iremos y volveremos en un plis plas.

Nono: Humm… Solo esta vez. Y que no se repita…

Tomaj: Si! Nono, eres un buenazo!

Nono: No me diga nada más o me arrepentiré.

Con la ayuda de Nono, el Stratler no tardo en estar listo para despegar. Tomaj se sienta delante del volate nuevamente, pero Nono lo para.

Nono: Ejem…

Tomaj: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Nono: Déjeme conducir a mi, kupo…

Tomaj: Tú tampoco me ves capaz de conducir un barco volador!!

Nono: De hecho no le veo ni conduciendo una bicicleta de cuatro ruedas…!!

Tomaj: Porque todos pensáis lo mismo…

Nono: Si no le importa, kupo…

Tomaj: Si, claro. Conduce tú.

Nono cogió la llave y puso los motores en marcha. EL Stratler se elevo y empezaron a surcar los cielos. Por un momento, Tomaj recordó que se dejo el diario del Tiduj en su habitación, pero dejo pasar el tema, ya que volvería en seguida. Quizás pasaron como veinte minutos en el aire para encontrar la ciudad perdida esa. Aterrizaron un poco lejos para no llamar la atención.

Aquella ciudad tenía calles estrechas, mal olientes y llenas de porquería. Pero de vez en cuando, se encontraba alguna de bonita, amplia y con casa lujosas. Se podía ver a simple vista que había una gran diferencia de grado social.

Tomaj: Y ahora? De donde saco yo información de fiar?

Nono: Pregunta.

Tomaj: Eso es muy fácil decirlo!

Cu Shit: Y si entrásemos en un bar?

Tomaj: Se puede probar… Pero algo me dice que no me iré de esta ciudad sin antes haber recibido algún daño físico…

Nono: Señor Tomaj, el grupo entero opina que debería dejar de ser tan gallina…

Tomaj: Vale, vale. Valiente! Valiente! He de ser valiente! Valor y al Toro!!

Se acercan los tres ha un bar, Tomaj coloca la mano con decisión sobre la puerta y la empuja… No se abre… … …

Tomaj: Ejem… Seguramente se tendrá que tirar…

Tomaj agarra la puerta por el paño y tira, pero tampoco se abre. Finalmente, después de hacer el gran numero de año, un Bangla se acerca por detrás de Tomaj y abre la puerta.

Tomaj: Que!?

Bangla: Has de hacer fuerza muchacho… Y hacia dentro.

Quizás tardo algo en escribir el segundo capitulo. Algo corto, quizás, no? En fin espero que este fic tenga más éxito que el de FF tactics advance. No creo que de este fic haga más de cinco capítulos (ha no ser que me de por enrollarme…

_**Continuara… **_


	2. ¡A liarla!

¡A liarla!

Cuando Tomaj y los dos chiquitines entraron en el bar, todas aquellas personas no parecía muy alegres de verles. Es más, les miraron con mala. Tomaj se sintió acorralado y sin salida alguna en aquel bar maligno, pero la camarera que estaba preparando unas cervezas, gritó a los clientes que se metieran en sus asuntos. Hicieron caso, volvieron ha beber, fumar y jugar ha cartas. Una vez la camarera sirvió las dos cervezas, se acerco ha Tomaj. Tomaj miro embobado el cuerpo de aquella mujer, aquella sensación le recordó ha la primera vez que vió a Fran. Enormes pechos, cintura estrecha y un culo donde se podía aparcar una bicicleta y apoyar un baso. Era pelirroja de cabello corto, donde se podían ver sus orejas puntiagudas. Tenía cuernos largos en la cabeza, alas de demonio en la espalda y una cola larga y puntiaguda. Sus ojos, penetrantes, eran de color ámbar. Finalmente, al estar cerca de Tomaj, pronuncio sus primeras palabras cariñosas con voz dulce y seductora. Comor resultado de ese cuerpazo, Tomaj respondía nervioso y tartamudeando.

Camarera: Encantada. Me llamo Lila. Y tú?

Tomaj: Mi… mi nombre es… T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t…

Lila: T…?

Tomaj: T-t-t-t-t-t-tomas… Quieeeero decir… Tomaj!!

Lila: Oh, muy bien, Tomaj. Te has perdido?

Tomaj: No. Porque lo dices…?

Lila: Simplemente, no se que hace un chico como tú en un lugar como este. Y menos todavía que hace acompañado de… Un moguri y… Algo.

Cu Shit: Soy una invocación del patrón!

Lila: Vaya…! El chico sabe invocar.

Tomaj: Tu… Que eres? Bueno… No es por ofenderte pero…

Lila: Soy una Gria. No es que seamos muchas… Y tampoco nos encontramos en tú mundo feliz.

Tomaj: Oh… Entonces, sois como vieras…

Lila: Exacto. Pero la diferencia es, que en vez de vivir en bosques repletos de naturaleza y mariposas bonitas, vivimos en este tipo de calles.

Tomaj: (Cuando Cu Shit me hablo de esta raza no me dijo que las mujeres fueran tan bonitas…)

Lila: Trabajo de camarera, pero fuera del trabajo, soy una guerrera.

Tomaj: Vaya. Esto yo…

Nono: Pregúntale!! O acaso has olvidado a Phila!?

Tomaj: Cierto! Esto… Tú sabes donde hay algún buen informante?

Lila: Con lo de buen informante, a que te refieres?

Tomaj: Bueno… Pues ha alguien que me de un buen chivatazo de donde conseguir tesoros. Pero con información detallada… … … Hummm… ¿Es cosa mía o todo el bar me esta mirando…?

Lila: Oh. Entonces eres un aventurero. Y estas buscando emociones fuertes. Bien… Te diré dos cosas… (Se acerca al oído de Tomaj) La primera es, que sí, el bar te mira, porque también están buscando información de la buena. Y la segunda es… ¡¡Que te largues de este bar cuanto antes mejor!!

Lila lo empuja y lo hecha fuera. Seguidamente, la puerta vuelve ha abrirse y Cu Shit y Nono son lanzados en la cara de Tomaj. La puerta es cerrada con violencia.

Tomaj: Vaya… No era tan simpática como pensaba…

Cu Shit: A Cu Shit no le ha gustado en ningún momento.

Nono: Y que fuerza que tiene para ser mujer.

Tomaj: Ya nos dijo antes que era una guerrera.

Nono: Pero porque nos ha echado de esa forma?

Tomaj: Eso es lo que no acabo de entender… Vamos ha otro bar? (se levanta del suelo)

Cu Shit: Espere, patrón! Mire en su bolsillo, el del pantalón!

Tomaj: Hum?

Tomaj registra los dos bolsillos del pantalón, hasta que Cu Shit le indica que mirase el bolsillo de detrás. Había una nota, ¡Y era de Lila! Posiblemente se la puso antes de arrojarle a fuera. Tomaj lee la nota.

Nono: Que pone, kupo?

Tomaj: Dice que vayamos a la parte trasera del bar…

Nono: Que querrá?

Tomaj: Eso… Lo sabremos al llegar. Vamos.

Estuvieron investigando un buen rato el edificio para descubrir aquella parte trasera, pero finalmente, y gracias a Cu Shit, la encontraron. Allí se encontraba Lila, sentada en unas escaleras y sonriendo con picardía a Tomaj.

Tomaj: Que quieres? Si es para darme una paliza…!

Lila: Tranquilo, tigre. Lo de antes ha sido para protegerte el pellejo.

Tomaj: Como?

Lila: Si has venido aquí es porque debes saber que se pueden encontrar los chismes más fiables. No pienses entonces que eres el único que los busca.

Tomaj: Entiendo… Si hubiese seguido es probable que no me encontrase aquí.

Lila: Muy agudo. Antes esta ciudad simplemente cambiaba información por dinero o algún intercambio. Pero algún pirado se le ocurrió, que para que te contaran algo, habías de montar un buen follón.

Tomaj: Y con lo de follón, no te referirás ha que he mat…?

Lila: No necesariamente has de matar ha nadie. Aunque si lo haces seguro que llamas la atención… Lo siento, peor ya no te puedo ayudar en nada más.

Tomaj: Hum… (mira triste al suelo)

Cu Shit: Patrón! No debe rendirse!

Tomaj: Pero es que…

Nono: Al menos inténtelo!

Lila: Tus marcotas son más valientes que tú, joven aventurero.

Tomaj: Vale…! Vale! Voy ha pensar en lo que puedo hacer!

Lila: Si te puedo ayudar en algo, ya sabes.

Tomaj: Gracias, Lila. Nos vemos.

Lila volvió ha entrar en el bar. Tomaj y los otros, en cambio, se quedaron fuera. Miraron preocupados la hora. Ere muy posible que los otros se dieran cuenta de que Tomaj, Cu Shit y Nono no estuvieran allí. Es más, con algo de mala suerte… Es incluso posible que Balthier se diera cuenta que su Stratler tampoco estaba. A Nono le vino un escalofrió por la espalda solo de pensarlo. Pero Tomaj les dijo que lo mirasen por la parte positiva; Si ya se había retrasado, todavía podían hacerlo más.

Los tres intentaban pensar de qué forma llamarían la atención. Ninguno de ellos quería matar ha nadie. A Cu Shit se le ocurrió retar ha algún mil hombre de los que había allí. Pero Tomaj se negó rotundamente.

Tomaj: Te crees que soy fuerte como Vaan? O ágil como Lyud? O acaso tengo pinta de ir invocando sin ningún problema? Por dios, no tengo ni piedras de esas!

Cu Shit: Quizás el patrón no tenga fuerza, ni agilidad… Ni poder… Pero yo se que el patrón es muy astuto.

Tomaj: Vale… Vale… Entremos allí y ya se me ocurrirá algo…

Cu Shit: Si!

Entraron en el bar (por la puerta de delante, y esta vez, Tomaj hizo fuerza para abrirla). Tomaj, Cu Shit y Nono caminaban sacando pecho y sin mirar a la cara de nadie, como para chulearse, se dirigieron a la barra y se sentaron.

Lila: Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

Tomaj: Tú haz ver que no me conoces…

Lila: Pero si hace cinco minutos te eche!

Tomaj: Es igual… Sigue haciendo ver que no me conoces…!

Lila: Humm… Algo me dice que saldrá mal… Bienvenido ha nuestro establecimiento. Que desea?

Tomaj: Un zumo de frutas.

Nono: Yo también.

Cu Shit: Yo un baso de leche.

Lila: Ok… … … Marchando dos cervezas y un chupito de orujo.

Tomaj: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No te hemos pedido eso!?

Lila lleno dos vasos de cerveza luego saco la botella más potente (ruavieja) y lleno un vasito de orujo. Una vez los tuvieron encima de la mesa, Lila se acerco al oído de Tomaj.

Lila: Te piensas que en un sitio como este van ha tener de eso!? Piensa con la cabeza, que no ves en que situación te encuentras!?

Tomaj: (mirando ha su alrededor) Hum… Me están mirando mal…

Lila: Es evidente!!

Tomaj: Je… Je,je… (mirando a los clientes allí presentes) Humm… Esto… Cerveza! La que me gusta a mi! Ja, ja, ja!! (Y se la bebe de un tirón)

Lila: Si es que al final conseguirás liarla…

Tomaj: Ponme otra!

Lila: Estas como un cencerro… (Y se va a llenar la jarra de Tomaj)

Cu Shit: Patrón, acaba de entrar un moguri chiquito.

Tomaj: Humm?

Tomaj gira la cabeza y ve a un moguri lleno de pirsings en las orejas y con un tatuaje de un chocobo en el brazo. Bestia negro, con camiseta medio rota. A Tomaj tampoco le pareció mala idea meterse con aquel moguri más bajito de lo norma, gordinflón y que apestaba ha alcohol. Tomaj le detuvo el paso.

Moguri: Hey! Quieres quitarte de mi camino!?

Tomaj: No.

Moguri: A caso tienes algún problema?

Tomaj: Pues si… Resulta que con mis compañeros, hemos pensado de… … … De… Humm…

Nono: Quitarle la camiseta!!

Tomaj: Quitarte la camiseta.

Nono: No, mejor robarle el dinero!

Tonaj: Robarle dinero? Pero eso no esta mal?

Cu Shit: De eso se trata patrón!!

Moguri: Vamos ha ver… resulta que hoy no tengo el día, pero os are un favor. Haré ver que no os he visto. Y os perdonare la vida. ¿Lo habéis captado? Entonces, adiós.

Tomaj: Hem… Oye, Nono. Desde cuando hay fusiones de moguris y Seeqs??

Moguri: (Para en seco) Que has dicho?

Tomaj: Simplemente que me pareces un moguri renacuajo! Con más michelines que un flam! Y que huele peor que estas calles!

Moguri: Vaya, vaya, así que el pequitas esta xulito…

Tomaj: Si, pero a más ha más eres muy feo. A tú novia le debe venir más de un disgusto al verte! Y… … …

Tomaj levanta la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con dos Bangaas y un Seeq detrás del moguri.

Bangaa 1: Te esta molestando este humano?

Bangaa 2: Le molemos ha palos, líder?

Tomaj: Oh… Es vuestro líder…? Pues que mono que es el chiquitín… Y que espabilado lo tienen…

Moguri: Colgadle de las pelotas… ¬¬

Tomaj: Ay… … … Nono… Cu Shit… Es mejor que nos vayamos…

Tomaj gira la cabeza hasta encontrarse con un Nono más borracho que una cuba. Se había tomado el vaso de cerveza y mitad del que había pedido Tomaj.

Nono: No nos vamos de aquí! KuHip! (una mezcla de Kupo y "hip")

Tomaj: Nono…

Nono: A mi me parece… que mi compañero tiene razón… Kuhip!

Tomaj: Cu Shit! Haz algo!

Cu Shit: Patrón!

Los dos Bangaas agarran a Tomaj y lo empotran contra la pared, agarrándolo de brazos y piernas

Moguri: Te has pasado de listo… Y que ha pasado? Nada bueno. Te he advertido…!

Bangaa 1: Él te lo ha advertido!

Moguri: Te he dado una oportunidad...!

Bangaa 2: Él te ha dado una oportunidad!

Moguri: Pero no has hecho caso.

Cu Shit: Patrón!

Moguri: Vaya… Parece que tú amigo no se ha tomado su chupito.

Seeq: Je, je…

Moguri: No te preocupes, le ayudaremos ha beber.

El seeq se acerca a Cu Shit, agarra el Chupito y le obliga ha bebérselo. ¿Cómo describir la sensación de beberte algo que te supera? Cu Shit queda medio paralizado al principio.

Moguri: Vaya… No parecéis muy acostumbrados al alcohol… Es una pena.

Los dos bangaas empiezan a registrar a Tomaj para ver si llevaba algo de valor encima. Encuentran los dos rubíes.

Bangaa 1: Mire jefe.

Bangaa 2: Mire que hemos encontrado! (le lanza las piedras)

Tomaj: No! Eso es de Phila!

Moguri: Lastima. Ahora son mías.

Tomaj: devuélvemelas o…

Moguri: O que…? Me pegaras? Venga, ven aquí si tiene narices!

Tomaj hace fuerza, pero es inútil, los bangaas lo tienen bien agarrado. De repente, el moguri sale disparado hacia una de las mesas del bar. Detrás de él se encontraba Cu Shit con su martillo.

Cu Shit: Ahora… Ahora… Os vais ha enterar… (Balanceándose de un lado para otro)

Tomaj: Lo que me faltaba…! Esta borracho!

Los de la mesa se cabrean, agarran al moguri y lo lanzan contra los bangaas que agarraban a Tomaj. Ahora era libre. Los dos bangaas de acercan a la mesa y empiezan ha golpearse. Una botella sale disparada y golpea a la cabeza de un cliente, este también se revoluciona y se añade a la lucha. Otras razas que estaban allí se excitaron y también empezaron a pegarse. Todo se valía, unos se colgaban del techo, otros se lanzaban contra la pared, algunos se mordían, e incluso se lanzaban mesas. Tomaj también empezó ha emocionarse al ver a Cu Shit golpeando a diestro y siniestro a todo dios y a Nono repartiendo golpes con su pico de loro. Se acerco donde Lila y se tomo dos vasos de cerveza de un tiron.

Luego el chico cogió una silla…

La policía abre la puerta.

…La levantó…

Se coloca en línea y observan a Tomaj.

…Y golpea en la espalda del Moguri para que este quede Ok. Luego, al ver que nadie dice nada, levanta la mirada y ve a los polis allí.

Poli: Bien, bien, buena la habéis hecho… Quien ha sido el causante?

Todos los del Bar señalan a Tomaj, que todavía tenia una parte de la silla entre las manos, mientras este miraba con los ojos abiertos a la policía.

Tomaj: je… je, je… Ha… Ha sido un accidente…

Poli: Le rogamos que nos acompañe.

Tomaj: Ops… (mira ha Lila)

Lila: Enhorabuena, tigre…

Tomaj: Lila, yo…

Lila: Tranquilo, déjame el bar a mi. Pero tú ve con ellos.

Nono y Cu Shit se acercan ha Tomaj, los tres están por salir por la puerta, pero el poli los para.

Poli: Disculpe, pero tendrá que venir solo.

Tomaj: Vale… Nono, Cu Shit, quedaos aquí. Si para mañana no vuelvo, llamad a los otros y decidles que estoy aquí…

Nono: A la orden, kuphip!

Cu Shit: Cuídese patrón… … …

Tomaj sale de bar entristecido, bajando la cabeza y con pasos lentos. Un vez fuera, la policía cierra la puerta con violencia. (esta puerta debe estar a punto de romperse)

Lila: Que suerte tiene vuestro amigo…

Cu Shit: ¿¡Que!?

- - - - - - - - - -

Ups, me salio más corto este que el anterior, pero bueno. Lo escribí en un día. Gracias por el Reviews, enserio es el primero que tengo TT, ya que ninguna de las historias anteriores tubo éxito. Bueno, yo por ese simple motivo me animo a seguir escribiendo este fic. Gracias! Por cierto, la raza Gria, existe en final fantasy. Pero en el tactis A2. Si alguien se molesta en buscar la imagen, podrá imaginarse mejor como es Lila.


End file.
